


Loki and Cecilie - Part 12

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Psychic Bond, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 12

When Sesilida woke up, Loki was still asleep. Her upset stomach from the night previous was gone, but she was filled with burning desire. She hated to wake Loki up; he always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. The little twitches of his eyelids, lips parted, face completely relaxed, no tension. But her body overflowed with physical need. So she gingerly pulled Loki’s arm around her waist, inching back towards him, settling against his manhood. He did not stir, so she shifted her hips a little more, feeling him grow hard beneath her body’s urging.

Loki moaned slightly, still enveloped by sleep despite his body’s involuntary response. Sesilida wasn’t giving up quite so easily, though. Arching her back, she rolled her hips, causing her wetness to rub directly along Loki’s shaft. Loki’s body woke before his mind, and his hands instinctively gripped her waist as he slid into her, causing Sesilida to gasp loudly, her head falling back against his shoulder. He did not stop until he was buried completely inside her waiting heat, and he quickly began to thrust furiously, pulling Sesilida closer. Suddenly he woke up, and, realizing what he was doing, he pulled out of her immediately, ashamed and confused.

“Loki, don’t stop, please,” Sesilida begged, reaching back and grabbing his thigh. 

“Sesilida, I…”

“It’s okay, I was trying to wake you up, please Loki, I need you… I need…” Looking over her shoulder, her eyes full of desperate aching, she implored Loki to continue. “Please Loki,  _please._ ”

Loki didn’t know how to express it, but he was scared. He didn’t want to hurt their child. When he was growing up, he had learned about pregnancy and childbirth, but Sesilida was part Midgardian, and he was a Jötun. He had no idea what that meant, or what could happen. And he didn’t know how to say it. “I… I don’t know… I mean what about…” 

“Loki what’s wrong…” As Sesilida looked into Loki’s eyes, immediately she just knew, and she felt terrible for not seeing it earlier. She sighed softly, turning to face him and kissing him sweetly on the lips. “Loki, my husband, you cannot hurt our baby. It’s safe.” Searching his eyes, she saw the uncertainty, and more than anything, the love, that he already felt for their unborn child. 

“But what if the baby…” 

Sesilida shook her head, her eyes soft and understanding, but needing Loki to see.

“You’re part Midgardian though and I might…”

She smiled and shook her head again, emphatically this time, but still her eyes stayed focused on his, lovingly, showing him affection and making him feel safe. Loki could smell her arousal, and he was perched on the edge of frustration, his erection clouding his every thought. He wanted her, oh he wanted her so badly, it was almost painful. He wanted her every second, her body so enticing and yet so comforting, so pliant and yet so strong. 

Sesilida reached down, rubbing Loki’s shaft between her two middle fingers and watching as his eyelids fluttered, head slowly falling back as he gave in to desire. “Oh my love… are you sure…” The words were barely audible, as Loki could hardly keep focused once she took control. 

“Yes, love,” Sesilida whispered the words into his ear and her breath so sweet, so warm and inviting, making his skin tingle. She didn’t have to tell Loki again. Grabbing her carefully, Loki rolled on top of her and adjusted himself between her legs. She grasped his cock, rubbing it along her wetness and positioning the tip just inside her velvety folds. Loki groaned, unable to control himself, and pushed into her quickly, not stopping until he was buried deep within. He paused, relishing the sensation of her soft lips so snug around his base. Their eyes met, energies perfectly synchronized. Slowly, he began to thrust. Sesilida rocked her hips towards him, spurring him on, her tongue dancing gracefully along her lip. 

“I love you… oh…” Loki’s breath hitched as he plunged into her center, so wet and so tight around his length. Each thrust seemed to take him deeper, and Sesilida got even more excited seeing Loki’s own pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands at the nape of his neck.  Using his thumb, he rubbed her clitoris and she moaned softly, the little nub so swollen already. He knew it would not take much on this morning.

“Loki…” She could say his name a million times and every one made him shudder, but when she was about to come, it was like stars exploding. Quickly he brought her to climax. He watched, entranced, as she let go completely, writhing, her orgasm taking her so beautifully. “Oh Loki!”

Once her body clenched up, though, contracting around his shaft, he didn’t have to watch, he could feel it. It enveloped him, like a dream, and the thoughts just dissipated like smoke. Only his body and hers, and their shared ecstasy remained.

Loki collapsed on top of Sesilida, and she held him close. “Thank you, husband, really. I needed that.” She smiled at him, kissing him chastely.

“I’m sorry… It’s just that Midgard is so far away and Frost-Giants…”

Sesilida couldn’t help but laugh softly. “It is definitely alright, Loki. You care about our child. That means everything to me. However, the baby cannot be hurt. Even by you. It has magical protection and physical protection, too.”

He looked a bit confused. “Physical protection?” 

“Yes, babies have a barrier around them. Don’t worry. He’s safe.”

“Ah…” Loki smiled, kissing her softly. He jolted back when he realized what she had said. “Wait… _he_?”

“Yes,” Sesilida chuckled. “I know it’s a boy. Look carefully next time we are in our dreams. You will see. It is your son.”

“I…” Loki tried to speak but couldn’t. The words were lost in the swell of emotion that came pouring forth. Tears began to flow freely and he rested his head against Sesilida’s stomach, his thoughts a prayer for safe passage for his son.

*****

Later that day, Alfrun joined them and they went to see the midwife, Maer. Even though Loki and Sesilida knew for certain, Alfrun wanted to be safe, and honestly, Loki didn’t want to tell everyone until they had verification. Also, there were rituals to perform, and the midwife was the only one who could sing the special galdr-songs that made up these rituals. She would sing one for the unborn infant and one for the mother-to-be, both ensuring their safety and affording them strength in the months to come.

When Sesilida was alone with Maer, she admitted something she had not wanted Loki to know. She was a little scared, too. “Have you ever had a part-Midgardian birth before?”

Maer chuckled softly, “You mean other than you, right, child?” 

Smiling a subdued smile, Sesilida nodded, wringing her hands as Maer began to touch her stomach, examining her naked body to find out just how far along she was. “What about Jötun?” Since Asgardian births, Jötun births, and Midgardian births were all so different, Sesilida was worried. She was so different already, being part Midgardian and part Asgardian, but her baby, Loki’s baby… She had no idea how this was supposed to work and she was terrified. What if her body could not give the baby what it needed? Especially a Frost-Giant?

Listening carefully, Maer pushed gently against her abdomen. Then, she inserted one finger into Sesilida, feeling her insides and gauging her pregnancy’s timetable and viability. Once she was finished, she grinned. “Do not worry, child. You are fine, and your progeny is just fine. You’d be surprised at what your body can do. The temperature has lowered naturally already. You may feel cold on occasion. It is fine to warm up, your womb is taking care of your little one, and you do not need to fret.”

“But what if…” Sesilida’s brow furrowed and tears formed.

“Oh, child… Don’t cry. Your magic may be below that of the God of Mischief, but they are nothing to dismiss. What you did for Loki, everyone already is praising your powers. You saved his life. And your child will be more powerful than the both of you combined. It already is more powerful than any I’ve ever encountered. Its magic, its strength… there are no worries. This child is _blessed_.” Maer busied herself, washing her hands carefully and gathering items for the rituals.

Sesilida heaved a sigh of relief, the tears falling fast and hard. Tears of joy. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. You’re the one with the strength, not me.” 

“Could you bring my husband to me, please?” Sesilida wanted Loki by her side. There would be no more withholding, she needed to be honest.

“Of course, child. I will be right back. Leave your robe off, though, please. The rituals require I be as close to the unborn child as possible. It needs to hear as much of the song as it can.”  

“ _He_  needs to hear the song,” Sesilida corrected. “It’s a boy. We’ve already met him in our dreams.”

Maer gasped, her hand over her mouth. “Really? Your child communicates with you already? This is absolutely amazing. It…  _he_  truly will be something people write about for ages. You are so lucky, my girl. But be aware, this powerful child is coming sooner than any of us are used to. Your timetable is quite short. You have maybe four months to prepare, possibly less. Eat well, be ready, and stay strong.”

Maer went to fetch Loki, and Sesilida rubbed her tummy, humming softly to her son. “Sesilida?”

She looked up, a huge smile on her face. “Loki! The baby will be fine. I’m so relieved and happy.”

“Wait… you were worried?” Suddenly, Loki’s face tensed up in anger. “Why? How could you not tell me this?”

The tone in Loki’s voice shocked Sesilida, and for a moment, she cringed. “I.. I’m sorry…” She broke down, sobbing.

Loki’s heart broke. He had sworn he would never hurt her again. Ever. In any way. His face fell and he ran to her, holding her in his arms. “No, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to be upset.” His eyes met hers, pleading. “I’m so sorry. That’s not me. Please…” Tears began to flow as he clung to her, begging forgiveness, never wanting to see fear or any semblance of it in her eyes ever again.

Sesilida exhaled slowly, deliberately. “No, Loki. I am sorry. I know that isn’t you. You are allowed to be angry. With me. I withheld something from you. That is not how a marriage… how _love_  is supposed to work. You were already so nervous, though, I didn’t want to upset you further.”

Loki kissed her, along her cheek and her neck, then kissing her still-naked belly. “Sesilida, I am here for you. I am here to be your strength. Don’t worry about me any longer.” He cradled her face in his hands, searching her eyes determinedly. “Promise me from now on, I will be your strength. It cannot be any other way. You are strong, but our son needs both of us. No hiding your fears.  _Give them to me_.”

Sesilida had been strong for so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like to not have that burden. Loki’s lips against her skin, though, made her entire body relax in a wave of release. “I will…” Her voice barely audible, she let go and everything just filtered out and into Loki. He could feel it immediately, but he braced himself. The meditation had prepared him to be her support. He was ready.


End file.
